


One Shot Fics

by YuYiKenopsia



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fucked up tbh, I'm Sorry, Join me in the sin pit, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, rough, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9976883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuYiKenopsia/pseuds/YuYiKenopsia
Summary: This is a compilation of one shots. Smut, angst, fluff, whatever. I do youtubers, tv/movie characters, maybe celebrities, specific animes, and band members. Please feel free to send requests guys. I love receiving great ideas from y'all!





	1. Relax (Jacksepticeye)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your roommate, Jack, needs to take a short break from recording and editing his videos. He's a bit reluctant, but you can be very persuasive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever published work, and my first time writing smut. Sorry if it's shit, and if there are mistakes. Would love constructive criticism.

Warnings: SMUT(kind of rough?), hair pulling, back scratches, dirty talk, unprotected sex (bad idea in real life), oral sex- female receiving, begging, cursing.

Being the roommate of a youtuber has it's ups and downs. It's ups are, you have plenty of alone time. It's downs are, you are practically always alone.

Jack has always been a very hardworking youtuber. Constantly making and editing videos, even some that are around two hours long, and while it's very sweet that he puts so much effort in his videos for his fans, I sometimes worry about him.

Jack was in his recording room right now, and I haven't seen him all day. I don't even think he ate lunch. I'll occasionally hear him yell loudly, the random phrases hilarious out of context, and probably just as funny, if not funnier, in context. But he's been quiet for about thirty minutes now, which is usually a sign that he's editing.

I'm going to make him take a break. Just a short ten minute one. He never gives himself time to relax, and I'm pretty sure that he can spare ten minutes. I think it's safe right now if he's editing. I stand up from the couch with a feeling of determination, and walk towards the door to his recording room. I knock gently on the door to see if it's safe to come in. He doesn't respond, but I can hear the occasional click of his mouse, so I figure he just can't hear me. I opened the door, and my suspicions are confirmed when I see that he has his headphones on.

There is really no way to go about not scaring him. I guess I'll just have to, I smirk lightly sneaking up behind him. When I'm standing right behind him, I slowly bring my hands up before quickly bringing them back down to land on his shoulders while I yell loudly. I feel Jack's muscles tense under my hand and he let's out a loud (and very manly) shriek. He flails around for a second before catching a glimpse of me, bent over laughing loudly.

"You scared the shit outta me!" He yelled, holding the part of his chest where his heart is. His wide eyes looked a little panicked, but also like he was trying not to laugh with me.

"You should have seen your fucking face!" I exclaimed brightly, still laughing. His composure broke and he chuckled a little bit along with me. Rolling his eyes playfully, he got back into his chair that he had previously fallen out of, and reached for his headphones to put them back on. "Hey! No! I did actually come in here to talk to you." I said, grabbing his headphones from his hands, and placing them on his desk.

He smiled at me gently and twisted his chair around to face me easier. "Yeah?" He questioned, "What about?"

"Your work." I said looking at him intently. He let his head flop back on his chair, and let out a light groan. I knew he would do this, we've had this conversation before. "Come on, baby. No one's going to mind if a video is a couple of minutes late so that you can take a second to breathe." I stated matter-of-factly, and lifted his head up so that he would look at me.

"I know, I know, but I just need to get this done. I'm not stressed out, I'm fine." He responded, and placed his hand on my face forcing me to keep eye contact. "Really, I'm okay."

"I know you are, but it's important for your health. Your eyes need to look away from a screen every now and then, and did you eat lunch today?" I questioned in a very motherly fashion. He looked away stuttering over his defenses a bit. He always did that when he knew I was right, but didn't want to admit it. "There's nothing wrong with short breaks when you feel that you need them."

He took his hand off my face, and ran it down his own in a show of exasperation. "I know, and I will, but right now I just have to finish this one episode and upload it." He started reaching for his headphones again, but I quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist, preventing him from touching them.

"Sean Mclaughlin, I swear to God. Listen to me." I narrowed my eyes at him slightly. I wasn't really angry, just being strict for his own sake. His eyebrows shot up, he knew he was in trouble when I said his full name like that. Slowly, he moved his hand to his lap, knowing that he wasn't going to be holding his headphones any time soon.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. Obviously, this approach wasn't working very well, so maybe I'll try something else? I smirked internally, my plan already beginning to form in my head. I moved the hand on his wrist up slowly until I reached his shoulder, my other hand reaching up to grip his hair tightly in my grasp. He looked up at me in confusion, his eyes meeting mine, and I smirked lightly.

I leaned down to his height, my lips barely brushing his ear. "I can think of a few things we could do while you're on break." I whispered sensually. My hand tugged his hair lightly, knowing he loved to have his hair pulled, and he shivered slightly. I brought my head around to connect our lips gently. His hand reached up to wrap around my waist, and the other went to the back of my neck to hold me in place.

The kiss deepened quickly, both of us getting a little rough, and he grabbed my lower lip in between his teeth lightly, before letting it go. I brought my leg around to straddle him on his chair. He pushed me closer to him once I was on his lap, not an inch between us. Seeing the opportunity, I ground my hips against his, a gentle groan escaped his lips. God, I could listen to that sound for ever. "Fuck baby, what am I gonna do with you?" He chuckled lightly, his lips parting from mine.

"Fuck me so hard I can't walk hopefully." I responded cheekily. His eyes darkened and he growled lowly. Standing up quickly, he put both of his hands on my ass to keep me wrapped around his waist while he walked to the bedroom. I kissed across his jaw and down his neck, nipping occasionally.

We reached our bedroom, and he kicked the door shut on the way in before gently setting me down on the bed. He detached from me and stood up straight, reaching behind his head to pull his shirt off. Seeing him standing there, towering over me, shirtless, his eyes clouded with lust, I could've came right there. I sat up quickly resuming the assault on his neck, only now, I had access to more skin.

My kisses trailed down his chest and his stomach before he stopped me by grabbing a fistful of my hair and tugging hard to make me look up at him. "Lie down, and take off your shirt." He commanded. I was quick to obey, I took off my shirt before laying down and scooting back until I reached the headboard, only breaking eye contact to take off my shirt.

Jack watched my reactions as he lightly trailed one of his hands down my stomach causing me to shiver, the other rest firmly on my hip. His hand finally reached the button on my jeans, quickly undoing it. Teasingly, he slid my zipper down, my breathing picking up in excitement for what I knew would come next.

My jeans were quickly removed and thrown aside. He leaned down, his lips ghosting over my inner thigh before he left wet kisses trailing to my already soaking pussy. My hands tangled into his hair and tugged towards where I wanted him, causing him to moan lightly. He smirked, obviously pleased with himself, "A bit eager are we, love?"

"Fuck off." I cracked a smile, interrupted quickly by Jack placing an open mouthed kiss onto my clothed pussy. I gasped loudly, my legs bent upwards on their own accord, and I tugged his hair harder than before. I swear to God he whimpered. He likes that even more than I thought he did! He leaned back again so that he could remove my underwear. His left arm looped around my thigh so that he could place his hand on top of it, now he could hold me in place.

Jack took the first two fingers on his free hand and spread apart my lips so that he could lick a long stripe, all the way up to my aching clit. My back arched and my toes curled when Jack moaned onto my pussy. He attached himself to my clit, sucking and licking like an expert. "More Jack, please. I need more." I moaned out, fingers tightening in his hair.

"Tell me what you want baby." He answered before going back to work.

"I need you inside me. Your cock, your fingers I don't care, I just need you." I begged, pushing his face harder against me. Without warning, I felt two fingers thrust into me roughly. I moaned loudly in surprise at the sudden action. He pumped his fingers quickly, going as deep as he possibly could, hitting all the right places. "J-jack, I'm gonna cum." I warned quickly. His only response was him sucking harder and adding another finger.

I came hard over his fingers, moaning loudly and screaming his name. Fingers tangled in his hair, pulled roughly. He helped me ride out my orgasm, pumping slowly and gently, until I was finally done. He pulled his fingers out, leaning back to look at my face. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them gently, closing his eyes and moaning. The mere sight making me need more of him immediately. "You taste so good baby. I could eat you out forever." He groaned in his sexy Irish accent. I whimpered, my fingers clenching the bed sheets underneath me. He grinned at my reaction before undoing his pants and sliding them off.

I sat up quickly, reaching behind me to unclasp my bra and let it fall off of my shoulders. Jack's eyes snapped to look at my exposed chest, licking his lips and biting down on the lower one. I leaned forwards, running my hand down his happy trail, stopping at the elastic band on his boxers. He watched me silently, my eyes meeting his hungry ones. I grabbed the edge of the elastic slowly pulling down, until they were all the way off, and his cock was free from it's confines. I watched his expression as I reached up and stroked all the way from the base to the tip, my thumb swiping across the head. His eyes screwed shut, mouth falling open a little. "Fuck." He hissed breathily. "Get on your hands and knees." He said.

I did as I was asked, spreading my legs and arching my back, sticking my ass up in the air. His hands trailed up my thighs before he reached my hips. The tip of his cock teased my entrance, driving me crazy. I pushed back, trying to get him to fuck me, but he pulled back with me. He grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling me up against his chest causing me to groan lightly. "Tell me how much you want me (y/n)." He whispered into my ear biting down on my earlobe.

I shuddered before responding, "Jack, baby, I need you so bad. I need your cock inside me. I want you to fuck me so hard and deep, that I forget my own name."

"Good girl." He growled before dropping me back on me hands and knees, and thrusting deep inside me. We both moaned out at the feeling, and I think he was torturing himself just as much as he was me, by making us wait. He set a hard and quick pace, his hands on my hips pulled me back against him to match every thrust. My arms gave out under the intense pleasure, so I instead leaned on my forearms. Both of us could only moan, and say each other's name while we quickly raced to the edge. A particularly deep thrust caused me to arch my back making him hit my g-spot.

"Fuck! Right there Jack!" I screamed. He followed my command perfectly, hitting that spot every thrust. "Oh god." I moaned. My moans rising in pitch.

"(Y/n) I'm gonna c-cum." Jack moaned out.

I nodded in agreement, "me too." I managed, Jack's thrusts becoming more desperate and sloppy. "Shit." I groaned, my pussy clenching around him as I came.

"Oh my fucking God! (Y/n)!" Jack screamed, "you're so fucking tight." He groaned loudly his Irish accent thicker than usual. My clenching around him caused him to cum also. He drug his nails down my back as he came, repeating my name over and over like it's the only word he knew. My legs shook from the after affects of my intense orgasm, as he slid out, collapsing next to me.

I lied next to him, cuddling up to his front, tangling our legs together. He wrapped his arms around me snuggling into me just as much as I was to him. We lied there content for a few minutes, drifting in and out of sleep.

"Fucking hell!" Jack exclaimed quickly, untangling himself from me before standing up, rushing to find his boxers and put them back on.

"What!? What the hell is it!?" I yelled to him as he ran out the door.

"I never finished that second video!" He screeched, his voice distanced as he ran down the hall. The last thing he heard before closing the door to finish editing and uploading, was my loud laughter.


	2. Is This What You Wanted? (Markiplier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Is there anyway you'd be okay with doing a smut piece where Mark's girlfriend is asking and pushing for something rougher and ends up bringing out the Dark side of Mark? Ends up becoming rough but fluffy at the end where he's all worried he was too rough and gets embarrassed with his enthusiasm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first request I've ever written, so I hope it turns out okay!

Pairing: Darkiplier(although I didn't really go all the way, sorry) x Female!Reader

Word count: 2,063

Warnings: ROUGH SMUT, a hint of fluff of you look hard enough, spanking, hair pulling, back scratching, unprotected sex (Don't be a fool wrap your tool).

"Hey babe, what do you want for dinner?" My boyfriend, Mark, asked. We were sitting on the couch watching a movie that I wasn't really paying attention to. I couldn't concentrate on it because I had other thoughts distracting me. Mostly, thoughts about our sex life.

Now, the sex is great, but the most adventurous we get is trying new positions. There was one time we tried using a blindfold and that was kind of fun, but lately I've been craving something more. Something rough. I've just been thinking about how to ask him.

"Your chicken and dumplings are always good." You respond nonchalantly. He nods and then turns to look back at the TV.

I guess I could just ask now? I timidly turned to him, not quite sure what exactly I was going to say. He noticed me looking and paused the movie. "What's up?" He asked kindly, resting his large hand on my knee.

I looked down awkwardly, fiddling with the edge of my shirt, before my eyes raised back up to meet his. "It's about our sex life." I blurted out suddenly. He looked surprised to say the least, I can imagine that he didn't expect the topic of sex to be brought up.

"What is it? Is it not good for you or...?" He asked averting his eyes and scratching the back of his neck.

"No! No! That's not what I meant. It's good, I just think that maybe we should try more variety." I said softly. Bringing my hands to his face so that he'll look at me. He seemed to relax a bit at that, obviously glad that I like what we have now.

"Yeah, I can do that. What did you have in mind?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

Here it comes. "I was thinking we could do it rougher? Like... you know... spanking, hair pulling, restraints, whatever." I saw him immediately close up. His arms left my waist and he began to shake his head.

"No, no, absolutely not." He answered firmly. I was shocked. I figured that even if he didn't want to, he'd be willing to try at least a little or he'd turn me down in a nicer way.

"What? Why not?" I asked incredulously. He didn't answer. Instead he stood up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. "Where the hell are you going?" I demanded, following him. Still no answer. I can't believe him! He's acting so childish. "Ignoring me? Are you serious? You could have just said that it makes you uncomfortable, and I wouldn't push!" I exclaimed.

He whipped around suddenly, walking forward until I had to walk backwards, trapping me in between him and the counter. His hands grabbed the edge of the counter on either side of me so hard that his knuckles turned white. The veins in his arm became more visible like they always do when he's stressed. "Listen to me. I'm not going to get rough with you. Not for some childish reason like I don't really feel like it, it's for your protection." His face was right in front of mine, his eyes bore into mine. I was surprised with this sudden force, but kind of turned on by the authority he held in his voice.

"My protection? Mark, I'm the one asking for this." I sighed. He just doesn't get it.

"(Y/n) trust me. I will take it too far." He practically scolded me.

"Good." I responded simply before he leaned down and attached our lips. His arms wrapped around me once again pulling me into him roughly. One of his hands left my waist and traveled up to grab a hand full of my hair. Our lips parted and I looked up at him. I could tell that he was still restraining himself. I leaned up to whisper into his ear, "just let go."

His eyes darkened significantly, and he picked me up before laying me against the kitchen table, face down. I reached in front of me to grab the other edge of the table and a felt him lean against me. "You're going to have to be punished for the way you've been speaking to me." His deep voice somehow deeper and more gravely. I could feel how hard he was against my ass, and so I decided to press back against him to tease him. He growled and pressed me back against the table, one hand pulling my hair roughly. "You don't call the shots around here, do you understand me?" He told me in a commanding tone that sent shivers down my back.

"Yes, sir." I responded. I felt him pull away from me, so I looked back to see what he was doing. He was in the process of taking off his shirt, his practically perfect body in my view. He was already pants less, he never wears pants in his own home.

He threw his shirt to the side, his intimidating, dark eyes met mine again. "Strip." He demanded. Leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed. I did as I was asked, flipping around to face him before removing my shirt. I teasingly ran my hands over my chest and down my stomach until I reached the button on my jeans. His eyes followed my hands every move, watching me unzip my pants, slowly dragging them down my legs. I arched my back as I leaned down to take them off, making sure I gave him a good show. I stepped out of them once they reached the ground and I was now right in front of him again.

"Lay back down on the table." He ordered. His eyes roamed over me hungrily, watching me obey his orders. He pressed himself behind me again, nothing but thin material separating the two of us. I practically moaned at the feeling, I just want him to fuck me, I've never been so turned on in my life. One of his hands pulled the upper half of my body up by my hair, the other went to my back to undo my bra. The straps fell down my shoulders and he took my bra the rest of the way off before releasing my hair, allowing my body to fall back against the table. He trailed his nails down my back all the way to the edge of my underwear pulling them down roughly.

"Your punishment is to be quiet while I do this or else you'll get more." He said lowly. I didn't understand what he meant, what was he going to do? Before I could ask, I felt a large, rough hand come down hard against my ass. My body jerked forward in surprise and I almost let out a gasp, but I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. "Good job. Nine more to go." He said chuckling darkly. He brought his hand down again, making my knees weak. "Is this what you wanted? To be treated like this? To be fucked instead of make love?" God, I never thought I'd be so into this. There's something so sexy about Mark controlling me this way. I nodded my head in response. He kept spanking me and I could feel it start to burn, but in a strange way, I liked it.

Once he finally reached ten, he massaged my ass to relieve some pain, but only for a second. He removed his hands from me again and I could hear the sound of his boxers briefs being removed. I don't know if I could wait anymore, I'm gonna lose my damn mind. I felt the tip of his cock rub against me and I moaned out at the feeling. I even heard him gasp quietly.

Suddenly, and without warning, he slammed into me so hard that the whole table moved. I practically screamed out and he didn't let up. He was going deeper than anyone had ever gone before, hitting spots I didn't even know existed. I heard him growl as he kept thrusting hard against me. My body was jello, my legs buckled under me, only the table and Mark's grip on my waist keeping me up. My hands grabbed at the edge of the table so tightly that it dug into my hands. Mark brought one hand around to rub my clit and that's all that it took. I came hard around him, surprising even myself with how sudden and quickly I lost it, but Mark didn't stop. He wasn't just gonna stop after one, he kept going, rubbing my clit roughly and fucking me hard.

I whimpered quietly, I didn't know if I could keep going. The pleasure was so intense, that I felt like I needed pain to even it out. Almost like Mark read my mind, his hand left my clit and instead went to my hair pulling roughly. I could tell he was close because he was becoming more vocal, and sloppy. He groaned loudly and kept going, determined not to cum until I did again. I was coming to the end quickly I could feel it. After the first one, this one built up quickly.

"I want you to cum for me again okay?" Mark moaned, moving his hand from my hair to my shoulder to hold me in place. The way he said it implied that it wasn't really a question, it was an order.

"Yes, sir." I groaned loudly. "I'm so close." He thrusted a few more times before I let go. My legs shook as my second orgasm engulfed me, I'd never came so hard before. I even squirted a little. "Mark!" I yelled while my orgasm came to an end. I felt him cum inside me after he felt my own juices drip down his cock.

"Holy fuck." He groaned out, leaning against me, panting heavily. "Oh my God."

He took a moment to catch his breath before he seemed to go back to the normal Mark who worried like crazy about my safety. He pulled out of me, causing me to whimper from how sensitive I was. He gently took me in his arms and turned me around to face him. His eyes looked more normal, but kind of guilty. "Babe, I'm so so sorry. I tried to tell you I'd take it too far. It's like I was another person. I'm so sorry, I love you." The worry in his voice was incredibly adorable and sweet. He brushed my hair from my face gently and pressed his hand against my cheek.

"It's okay sweety, I'm fine! Honestly. I really liked it." I responded chuckling lightly. He scratched the back of his neck, blushing lightly.

"Well I'm glad." He began to pull away from me but I held on to him for dear life. "What is it? What's wrong?" His eyebrows pushed together in concern.

"I don't think I can walk." I laughed loudly. Only causing him to apologize again. He picked me up bridal style, taking me back to the couch so that we could cuddle up and continue watching movies. Once we were settled and the movie resumed, I heard Mark stifle a giggle. "What?" I turned to him, giggling slightly with him.

"Nothing, I just... I can't believe I made you squirt." He said before laughing loudly. 

"Shut up!" I blushed heavily, hitting his arm gently, but laughing along with him.

"I didn't know I was that good." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ugh, you're never gonna let this go are you?" I buried my face in my hands.

"Nope." He grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. A/n Regarding Updates

Okay, so sorry if I got your hopes up, but this isn't an update. I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm a very slow writter. It's mostly because, although it doesn't seem like it, I only put out my best work. I don't throw up a half-assed chapter just because it's been a while because I feel you guys deserve better. My writing isn't very good cause I'm still pretty young, but I have a lot of thoughts and ideas constantly running around my head and it helps to let them out on paper (or digital paper lol). So, I'm sorry but I rewrite the same chapter like ten times before it's put out. Plus, because I have so many thoughts all the time, I always have multiple books going at once even if they aren't published yet. So I'm sorry but this is my last week of school and I've been unusually inspired as of late, so perhaps you'll get more out of me ;). I've been working on all of my books pretty equally (excluding this one), so if any of you read my other stories, it's very possible I'll be updating them as well. I've kind of abandoned this book for a while because I've been really getting into my other ones and I feel really bad about it. The requests will get done I swear. Hopefully sooner rather than later. Well, you guys are the best. Later.

P.s.

If any super cool person enjoys making book covers (for wattpad. These things always get updated first on there cause I like the writing stuff better than this website), hit me up. One is a Naruto book, one is Levi Ackerman, and one is Illumi Zoldyck. I'm terrible at them but I must have a decent one before I put books out otherwise I won't. You may get sneak peeks on unpublished books so that you can get a feel for the story and create a proper cover haha. So yeah, if you're into any of those characters and like my writing for some weird reason or just want to do a good deed, let me know. Thanks guys. Y'all are the best.

P.p.p.s.

Bet y'all can't guess where I'm from with how many times I say y'all when I'm talking to you guys. I don't say it this much in real life cause I rarely talk to a group. Any guesses where specifically? Let me know and I'll let you know if you're right lol.


	4. Hiatus and More News

Okay, so I think I'm going to put this story on hiatus. To be honest with y'all, the only thing I've been watching is anime as of late so I think I'm gonna make a separate anime one-shots book and leave this one. It may be permanent or not, I'm not sure. I have a tendency to fixate on things and for the past several months I've been fixated on anime. As a result, I have no motivation to write for anything else. I'm so sorry and I still have all requests tucked away so they aren't gone. I've tried to write them but because I'm not inspired they don't turn out well. I'm extremely sorry! I'm hoping that I'll get into it and write them some day. Anyway, I'll move any anime one shots on this book over to my other one in case you wanted to read them another time or something. Thanks so much for reading all this and once again, I'm extremely sorry! :(


End file.
